Family Ties Too!
by germanviola7
Summary: They're back! Yep, Michaela and Rebecca are back again for another swashbuckling adventure. How will their separation in the middle alter their friendship? How will their siblings react as well? Separation will tell. Chapter 13: Things Are Getting Dicey
1. The Flop

**FAMILY TIES TOO!**

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains the Undead**

**Beating Heart of**

**A Squid Man.**

**(BAM! That be the full title!)**

**Summary:** Michaela and Rebecca are back for the exciting adventure ahead of them. How will separation from each other hold up as things keep going wrong? How will the ending make our new characters feel? Hmm…

* * *

**Chapter One: The Flop(Remember this nickname, it'll be brought back in AWE!)**

**PORT ROYAL…**

The sun didn't shine over the harbor of Port Royal today. It was mid afternoon and rain pelted the ground. It didn't just rain on the ground, it rained on someone's dream to be wed to the man she loved. This woman sat where the should have guests, which didn't arrive due to inclement weather, but the weather wasn't the only reason. Elizabeth Swann got up to find the should be guests staring at her soon to be husband, to top it all of, in irons next to a shorter man in a wig.

"Will," she mumbled to herself walking over to her fiancé.

"You look beautiful," he replied.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding—." A shouting man joining the fiasco disrupted their thoughts.

"What are you doing," Governor Weatherby Swann shout as he came over to the ruckus. His youngest daughter, Rebecca and her best friend, Michaela Turner, followed him. The two girls wore identical olive green dresses with matching gold shoes. Their hair was done exquisitely; in a way Michaela never knew hers could look, attractively curly. It would have been perfect if only the gloves were added. Elizabeth wanted all of the women to wear long white gloves, but four days prior, Michaela had managed to find a way for her hand to wind up under the wheel of a cart. On top of having a completely broken hand, Michaela didn't look a bit above thrilled to be standing there in the dress. Her right thumb, index, and middle finger were bandaged together along with metal splints she complained for her brother to make for her. Since her arrival in Port Royal she had only worn a dress in an audience with the queen, Captain Norrington's promotion, and a hanging. It took Will more than asking nicely to get his sister into the dress. They finally agreed that if Michaela wore the dress an entire day, she could sleep late and have Will do whatever she wanted him to do (to an extent, Will's definition of "whatever" was definitely much different from his sister's) for a whole week.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," the shorter man stated.

"Cutler Beckett," the Governor asked in apparent shock.

"It's Lord now, actually," Beckett corrected.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man," Weatherby shout.

"In fact I do," Beckett pointed out with a sinister smile, "Mr. Mercer." The Lord put out his hands and his assistant handed him documents, "Here's the one for William Turner." Weatherby examined the piece of parchment, Rebecca and Michaela peered around him and looked as well.

"Unless your brother changed his name, I think it's for Lizzie," Rebecca whispered to her friend.

"This one's for Elizabeth Swann," the Governor stuttered.

"That's annoying, my mistake, arrest her," Beckett ordered with no emotion. Rebecca gasped and nearly fainted, her sister was being arrested before her own eyes.

"On what charges," Elizabeth shrieked. Will tried to prevent his fiancée from being clapped in irons as well, but it didn't work as planned.

"Three remaining," Beckett stated, "One for a Miss Michaela Turner—." Michaela's eyes widened as her brother turned to look at her; this was a dead giveaway to the soldiers; they immediately grabbed her and managed to purposely grab her right hand while clapping her in irons as well.

"Rebecca Swann," Lord Beckett called out. Rebecca went down with no effort of resisting and the four stood shackled as the wedding guests stood staring at them.

"And one for a James Norrington, is he present?"

"Commodore Norrington resigned ages ago," Weatherby replied.

"I believe that's not the answer to my question—."

"What are we charged with," Michaela and Rebecca shout in unison.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answers—."

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth finished.

"The charge is," Weatherby read, "Conspiring to set free am an convicted of crimes against the Crown and condemned to death, for which the punishment is—."

"For which the punishment is regrettably death," Beckett added nonchalantly.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," the four snapped together.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth stated.

"I thought you would."


	2. The Key

**A/N: I fixed the end of this chapter! And since I'm bored I'm watching DMC to write a little more!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Key

Some eerie place… 

Men were dragged mercilessly into a castle like building. Their screams could be heard for miles on the vast dark sea. The sound of a gong then filled the silence. Scraggly men were dragged through menacing wood doors as a flock of ravens flew in. Prisoners were held in rusty cages suspended over the water. This was the opportunity to eat their hearts out, and specifically a man's eye. After means of torture, dead or alive, victims were locked in coffins and sent to sea. A whole group float out farther and farther.

**BANG!**

**SPLASH!**

A lone raven who decided to peck on a coffin, pecked the wrong one. It was shot by whoever was inside. Jack Sparrow then burst through the damaged wood and sat up in confusion.

"I'm in the middle of bloody nowhere," he mumbled, "Mind if I use this?" Sparrow pulled the bony leg of the former occupant and used it as an oar.

"Didn't think so."

**THE BLACK PEARL**

Climbing aboard his beloved ship Jack found his first mate rushing over to him.

"Did you get it," Gibbs asked. Jack smiled and showed him a rolled piece of cloth. Then Jack came faced with his crew staring at him, angrily.

"I," Gibbs said, "Meaning the crew as well, thought it'd be a bit more, shiny."

"Shiny," Jack asked.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs emphasized, "With the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea—."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us throughout the Atlantic," an Indian man added.

"And the hurricane," Marty shout and the crew shout in agreement.

"So it seems, maybe sometimes we could do a speck of honest pirating—," Gibbs went to say.

"Shiny," Jack inquired.

"Aye."

"So that's how you all feel, that Jack isn't serving your best interests as captain—," Sparrow tried to put forth.

"Walk the plank," Cotton's parrot squawked on impulse. Cotton attempted to silence his bird, but it was to slow, Jack's pistol was held up to the blue parrot.

"What did the bird say?"

"Do not blame the bird," the Indian man stated, "Show us, what is on that cloth." Jack went to leave, but an old friend decided to show up at the worst time. Jack the monkey dropped from the riggings, in his cursed form and took Jack's piece of cloth. Jack once again drew his pistol, but it wouldn't fire, trying again he hit his mark.

"That won't do any good," Gibbs cried.

"It does me," Jack replied as the monkey bounded off, without the cloth. Marty went to retrieve it and opened it.

"It's a key."

"No," the captain corrected, "Much more better, it is a drawing of a key."

"Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys unlock things," the Indian man mumbled.

"So we're setting out after whatever this key unlocks," Gibbs exclaimed.

"No," Jack corrected, "We can't find what the key unlocks until we have the key."

"So we're setting out after the key," Gibbs restated.

"You're not making any sense at all." Jack looked awkwardly at his first mate.

"Do we have a heading?"

"Ah," the captain shout, "A heading!"

"Set sail in a general, that way direction!" Jack pointed to some random spot and the crew didn't seem to comprehend.

"Snap, snap hurry up!" The crew then commenced in following the captain's orders.

"Jack's acting a bit strange, er might I say," Marty asked Gibbs.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading, mark me words, something has Jack fixed," Gibbs stated, "What boat be hell for Jack Sparrow, boat's hell for us all."


	3. Negotiations With Old Friends

**A/N: Still edging to write AWE!

* * *

**

FAMILY TIES TOO! 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains the Undead**

**Beating Heart of**

**A Squid Man.**

**Chapter Four: He Has Four Pairs of Eyes!**

**Tortuga!**

"Every time I wear a bloody dress I get locked somewhere because of you," Michaela told her brother, she hated dresses and was sure glad to be out of one, "Did you know that?" Will ignored his sister as they walked the familiar way through the island town.

"Jack Sparrow," wrinkly old man stated, "Heard he was dead."

"Singapore," another man exclaimed, "Put a smile on his face, sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore!" Michaela sighed, every bloody person they questioned gave them stupid answers.

"We have no means of getting to Singapore," she shout at her brother as they went off to find others, "Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere we were last time we were here," Will replied.

"I want to go to sleep," Michaela mumbled. She gained back her consciousness as soon as they entered the bar. Someone threw rum at her face and everyone was screaming.

"Awake now," her brother asked.

Michaela glared at her brother, "Yeah," she replied. Two familiar people came into view, two women that Jack fancied. Will and Michaela asked the two about Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," Giselle shrieked, "Haven't seen him in about a month."

"When you find him can you give him a message," Scarlet asked. She then slapped Will straight across the face.

"Ha," Michaela exclaimed, "Now I'm awake!" The next day they found a different answer.

"Jack, haven't heard of him, but there is this island I trade there, there be a ship, a ship with black sails."

"The _Pearl_," Michaela exclaimed. A few hours later the man took a the two to the island he spoke of.

"Roberto will take you ashore." With the island just so close the man, Roberto, stopped rowing.

"Why did you stop," Michaela asked. He began saying something in frantic French, which Will couldn't understand and Michaela only got certain parts.

"Bon voyage monsieur e mademoiselle."

"Come on," Will sighed grabbing his sister's arm. Finally after swimming the two reached solid ground.

"Will," Michaela shout.

"What?"

"That man said something bad about this island, something's not right here!"

"Michaela you're exaggerating," her brother told her, "You haven't spoken French since we left England."

"Stupid brother," she mumbled as the called out crewmen's names. They had successfully found the _Pearl_, but no one was there.

"Well Will, what do we do now," Michaela shout. Her brother didn't reply took out his sword and walked into the forest. Michaela was left with nothing but to follow. Will came to a stop something flew down and squawked.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me," the parrot shout.

"I'm not going to eat you."

"Don't eat me," faded behind the two as they entered the forest. After a while something caused them to stop, again.

"Gibbs," Michaela stated as she lifted his flask from a vine. Something didn't feel right.

"Go follow that vine," she told Will.

"Why me," he asked.

"You wanted to come." Will sighed and followed the vine, it lead to nothing.

"Michaela, it's—." Someone then leapt out and Will ended up suspended by his ankle.

Michaela pulled out her sword, "I told you I still speak French," she shout at her brother as a group of natives began to corner them.

Her brother followed, "Come one, let's go, I can do this all day!" A native then shot a dart at him and he dropped his sword.

Michaela slowly put hers down and put up her hands, _Just wait until he wakes up, who was right, AGAIN!_ The people crowded around Michaela and led her away. A little while later a familiar face greeted her. Although with three extra pairs of eyes, she knew exactly who was sitting there. Jack opened his eyes and saw two people he hadn't seen in a while. Michaela remained staring at Jack and missed her brother wake up.

"Jack," a groggy Will asked, "Jack Sparrow, I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Jack rose from his seat and poked the two visitors before him.

"Jack," Michaela exclaimed, "It's us Michaela and Will!"

"Let us go," Will added. Sparrow examined his companion who was tied to a piece of wood and shout something to the natives. Michaela giggled, it boiled down to Jack's favorite insult for her brother.

_There's no use for these two_, Jack thought, so he began to walk away.

"Jack, we need your compass," the standing victim of capture shout, "Rebecca, Lizzie, Will and I face the noose!" Jack stopped pacing and turned again to the natives and said something.

"Savvy," he finished, "Po liki liki!"

"Po liki liki," the natives repeat and then began chanting with drums.

"Save me," Jack whispered and the two were off somewhere, again.

**Port Royal**

Back at the jail in town, Rebecca and Elizabeth sat on the other side of their cell as the prisoners tried to persuade them otherwise.

"Come quickly," their father shout as he came back with the keys.

"What's happening," Rebecca yelled.

"I may still have some standing with the king," the Governor stated, "I've arranged passage to England, the Captain is a friend of mine."

"Will and Michaela are off finding Jack," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We cannot count on William and Michaela Turner!"

"They're better people than you give them credit for," Rebecca defended.

"Beckett offered one pardon and only one, and that's promised to Jack Sparrow," the Governor scolded his daughters.

"Do not make me endure the sight of my daughters walking to the gallows!"

"Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will and his sister—," Weatherby began.

"A fair trial for them ends in a hanging," Rebecca spat.

"Then there is nothing left for you two here," Governor Swann finished. He climbed onto the carriage and rode off into the night.

Reaching the docks he called back, "Wait inside!"

"Captain?" The captain stood and didn't respond. Another man moved out fro, behind him holding a knife.

"Evening govna'," Mercer said coldly, "Shame eh, he was carrying this." Mercer held up a letter he took from the now dead Captain.

"It's a letter to the King, it's from you." Soldiers came from everywhere and grabbed the Governor. He tried to prevent Mercer from getting where his daughters were, but couldn't. Weatherby held his breath as Mercer opened the door, his daughters were gone.

"Where are they?"


	4. He Has Four Pairs of Eyes!

**A/N: I love having the little letterhead/title thingy at the top! This story is developing very well and I'm just edging to write AWE! I'm watching it right now! Possibly today but definately in the near future I'm writing a little oneshot about some characters after AWE! CHEERS!

* * *

**

FAMILY TIES TOO! 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains the Undead**

**Beating Heart of**

**A Squid Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: He Has Four Pairs of Eyes!**

**

* * *

**

Tortuga! 

"Every time I wear a bloody dress I get locked somewhere because of you," Michaela told her brother, she hated dresses and was sure glad to be out of one, "Did you know that?" Will ignored his sister as they walked the familiar way through the island town.

"Jack Sparrow," wrinkly old man stated, "Heard he was dead."

"Singapore," another man exclaimed, "Put a smile on his face, sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore!" Michaela sighed, every bloody person they questioned gave them stupid answers.

"We have no means of getting to Singapore," she shout at her brother as they went off to find others, "Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere we were last time we were here," Will replied.

"I want to go to sleep," Michaela mumbled. She gained back her consciousness as soon as they entered the bar. Someone threw rum at her face and everyone was screaming.

"Awake now," her brother asked.

Michaela glared at her brother, "Yeah," she replied. Two familiar people came into view, two women that Jack fancied. Will and Michaela asked the two about Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," Giselle shrieked, "Haven't seen him in about a month."

"When you find him can you give him a message," Scarlet asked. She then slapped Will straight across the face.

"Ha," Michaela exclaimed, "Now I'm awake!" The next day they found a different answer.

"Jack, haven't heard of him, but there is this island I trade there, there be a ship, a ship with black sails."

"The _Pearl_," Michaela exclaimed. A few hours later the man took a the two to the island he spoke of.

"Roberto will take you ashore." With the island just so close the man, Roberto, stopped rowing.

"Why did you stop," Michaela asked. He began saying something in frantic French, which Will couldn't understand and Michaela only got certain parts.

"Bon voyage monsieur e mademoiselle."

"Come on," Will sighed grabbing his sister's arm. Finally after swimming the two reached solid ground.

"Will," Michaela shout.

"What?"

"That man said something bad about this island, something's not right here!"

"Michaela you're exaggerating," her brother told her, "You haven't spoken French since we left England."

"Stupid brother," she mumbled as the called out crewmen's names. They had successfully found the _Pearl_, but no one was there.

"Well Will, what do we do now," Michaela shout. Her brother didn't reply took out his sword and walked into the forest. Michaela was left with nothing but to follow. Will came to a stop something flew down and squawked.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me," the parrot shout.

"I'm not going to eat you."

"Don't eat me," faded behind the two as they entered the forest. After a while something caused them to stop, again.

"Gibbs," Michaela stated as she lifted his flask from a vine. Something didn't feel right.

"Go follow that vine," she told Will.

"Why me," he asked.

"You wanted to come." Will sighed and followed the vine, it lead to nothing.

"Michaela, it's—." Someone then leapt out and Will ended up suspended by his ankle.

Michaela pulled out her sword, "I told you I still speak French," she shout at her brother as a group of natives began to corner them.

Her brother followed, "Come one, let's go, I can do this all day!" A native then shot a dart at him and he dropped his sword.

Michaela slowly put hers down and put up her hands, _Just wait until he wakes up, who was right, AGAIN!_ The people crowded around Michaela and led her away. A little while later a familiar face greeted her. Although with three extra pairs of eyes, she knew exactly who was sitting there. Jack opened his eyes and saw two people he hadn't seen in a while. Michaela remained staring at Jack and missed her brother wake up.

"Jack," a groggy Will asked, "Jack Sparrow, I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Jack rose from his seat and poked the two visitors before him.

"Jack," Michaela exclaimed, "It's us Michaela and Will!"

"Let us go," Will added. Sparrow examined his companion who was tied to a piece of wood and shout something to the natives. Michaela giggled, it boiled down to Jack's favorite insult for her brother.

_There's no use for these two_, Jack thought, so he began to walk away.

"Jack, we need your compass," the standing victim of capture shout, "Rebecca, Lizzie, Will and I face the noose!" Jack stopped pacing and turned again to the natives and said something.

"Savvy," he finished, "Po liki liki!"

"Po liki liki," the natives repeat and then began chanting with drums.

"Save me," Jack whispered and the two were off somewhere, again.

**

* * *

**

Port Royal 

Back at the jail in town, Rebecca and Elizabeth sat on the other side of their cell as the prisoners tried to persuade them otherwise.

"Come quickly," their father shout as he came back with the keys.

"What's happening," Rebecca yelled.

"I may still have some standing with the king," the Governor stated, "I've arranged passage to England, the Captain is a friend of mine."

"Will and Michaela are off finding Jack," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We cannot count on William and Michaela Turner!"

"They're better people than you give them credit for," Rebecca defended.

"Beckett offered one pardon and only one, and that's promised to Jack Sparrow," the Governor scolded his daughters.

"Do not make me endure the sight of my daughters walking to the gallows!"

"Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for Will and his sister—," Weatherby began.

"A fair trial for them ends in a hanging," Rebecca spat.

"Then there is nothing left for you two here," Governor Swann finished. He climbed onto the carriage and rode off into the night.

Reaching the docks he called back, "Wait inside!"

"Captain?" The captain stood and didn't respond. Another man moved out fro, behind him holding a knife.

"Evening govna'," Mercer said coldly, "Shame eh, he was carrying this." Mercer held up a letter he took from the now dead Captain.

"It's a letter to the King, it's from you." Soldiers came from everywhere and grabbed the Governor. He tried to prevent Mercer from getting where his daughters were, but couldn't. Weatherby held his breath as Mercer opened the door, his daughters were gone.

"Where are they?"

* * *

**A/N2: READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. The Pelegostos

**

* * *

A/N: Break is almost over and it sure stinks when the last three days are spent being sick! Happy 2008 to all my reviewers! This chapter came out of me just being bored and deciding to type! It took forever because I was blowing my nose every three minutes! PS: Read my oneshot called 'Two Scars' it is post AWE and may give hints to what will occur. :P**

**And ps I'm busy contemplating how I should handle the ending of AWE, I have three ideas in my head so PM me if you have any or you want to discuss mine:P read on!

* * *

**

FAMILY TIES TOO! 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains the Undead**

**Beating Heart of**

**A Squid Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Pelegostos

* * *

**

**Port Royal**

Lord Cutler Beckett paced his office with a lantern. The night air was thick with crickets and a light breeze blew in.Something didn't seem right, so he opened the box which held his prized possessions. His Letters of Marque were gone, and he knew exactly who stole them.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes."

"Then what is," Rebecca inquired stepping forward with her sister. They had escaped the carriage without their father noticing and by Elizabeth's lead had broken into Beckett's office.

"The currency is the currency of the realm," Beckett clarified.

"Then I suppose we can come to some sort of an understanding," Elizabeth stated, "I've come to negotiate."

"I'm listening," Beckett answered. Immediately after his response the Swann sisters took out something they also stole from the Lord's office, two pistols.

"I'm listening intently."

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King," Rebecca said taking the leather pouch from behind her back.

"But they are not valid until they bear my signature and my seal," Beckett snarled.

"Or else we wouldn't still be here," Elizabeth replied grabbing the letters from her sister.

"You sent Will and his sister to get Jack's compass," Elizabeth elaborated, "It'll do you no good."

"Do explain," Beckett continued.

"I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself there is something you need to know," Elizabeth told Beckett as she pressed her weapon into his chest.

"Ah, I see you think the compass leads only to the lsla de Muerta and you hope to save me from an evil fate," the Lord answered, "You mustn't worry, I care not for cursed Aztec gold, my desire is not so provincial."

"There is more than one chest of value on these waters, so perhaps you would wish to enhance your offer." Elizabeth had enough of this man's arrogance and held her weapon to his head and Rebecca followed.

"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night," Elizabeth spat shoving the leather pouch onto Beckett.

"So I did," Beckett admit, "A marriage interrupted, or fate intervenes?"

"You make great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

"These aren't for Jack," Rebecca exclaimed.

"For Mr. Turner and his sister's freedom," Beckett stated, "I'll still want that compass."

"Consider that into your calculations." Rebecca grabbed the letters and followed her sister out into the night.

**

* * *

**

Island 

The odd couple, Pintel and Ragetti, sat in a longboat rowing towards an island. Ragetti was reading (well pretending to) the bible and Pintel began to yell at him. The two then saw a familiar ship come into view.

"Look," Pintel exclaimed. The two then capsized in their longboat and ended up on the shore completely soaked.

**

* * *

**

With Jack 

The natives continued to dance around their chief. Everything was perfect, and to top things off, the chief was given a necklace made of the big toes of all their captives.

"Thank you," Jack replied taking a bite out of one of the toenails.

**

* * *

**

With the Rest of the Crew 

"Why would he do this to us," Michaela asked Mr. Gibbs.

"If Jack is the chief—," Will finished.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief.

"So he's a captive as much as us," Michaela inquired.

"Worse, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form and they intend to do the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Will and Michaela stared in shock at Gibbs, and to top off the story Cotton, the mute, bit Gibbs' hand.

"They'll roast him and eat him," Gibbs told the two.

"Where's the rest of the crew," Will asked.

"These cages we're in weren't built until after we got here."

"Ew," Michaela mumbled as she took her hands off of the cage.

"The feast is about to begin, Jack's life will end when the drums stop," Gibbs finished.

"Then we can't sit here and wait," Will put forth.

**

* * *

**

With Jack 

Jack sat and stared at the natives building up a wood pile, a wood pile for him.

"More wood," he shout, "I am chief, I want big fire." Finally, after the two men behind his chair were gone, he ran for his life. He found a bamboo shoot and looked around for some rope. Going into a hut he found what he was looking for, and more. Looking in a sack he found a container of paprika from the East India Trading Company.

_They're bloody everywhere_ Jack thought to himself. He then exited the hut and found the entire tribe staring at him. Dropping off the rope he opened the paprika and sprinkled it on him.

"Oh bugger," he mumbled, "A little seasoning, eh?" Jack then found himself bound to his bamboo shoot with the rope he found, to be put over the pile of wood he ordered built.

"Well done."

**

* * *

**

With the Caged People 

Michaela was having the most fun she has ever had in the past few weeks right now, all of the stress from the bloody wedding and being captured as well seemed to melt away. Everyone was shifting their weight to swing the cages back and forth and they were almost able to climb up the cliff walls, which was their goal. The only odd thing was that she was the only one enjoying it.

As soon as they found a stable vine Gibbs shout, "Put your legs through and start to climb!"

"Come on men," Will yelled, "It'll take all of us to crew the _Black_ _Pearl_!" Michaela glared at him, she was always forgotten.

"Not really," an Indian man corrected, "About six would do." After his statement it hit the people, the drums had stopped.

"Oh dear," the man stated.

"HURRY!" The people struggled to hurry their ascension from the canyon until Michaela saw someone on the bridge above.

"Stop," she whispered. Everyone came to a halt as they held their breath. The other cage didn't share in the waiting, and continued to climb, until the Indian man grabbed a snake.

"SNAKE!" The last thing that was heard was the screams of the remainder of the crew as they fell into the pit below. Standing above them was the man on the bridge, staring with mouth open, who then ran back to the village.

"MOVE!"

**

* * *

**

With Jack 

"Ah fi fi," a man shout as he came into the crowd with a torch. The natives repeat his statement and he went forward to where their chief lay.

Another tribe member who came yelling that the prisoners had escaped interrupted them.

Jack understood some of his statement and shout, "Go on go get them, pe la la!"

"PE LA LA!" The tribe then ran off after the escapees and the torchbearer dropped the torch at the foot of the pyre for their chief.

"Not good," Jack mumbled as the wood below him caught fire.

**

* * *

**

With the Caged People 

At last they reached solid ground! The second they pulled themselves up though, the entire tribe was running towards them.

"Cut it loose," Michaela demanded and the cage was finally free.

"Roll the cage!"

**

* * *

**

With **Jack**

Running away with a bamboo shoot bound to you wasn't very easy, and Jack tried to make the best out of it. He then came upon a boy with a fork and knife in hand waiting for the apparent feast. Jack grabbed the knife and attempted to free himself as the boy ran off, to find that he wasn't alone. He ran towards the two women who moved out of the way, to meet a pile of coconuts. Jack then got a bright idea, he spun to send the coconut flying, directly into the hands of another bystander, who looked indefinitely angry.

**

* * *

**

With the Caged People 

Running continued to prove fruitful until they met a ledge and were sent hurtling forward not by their own efforts down into a small river. The cage broke and for the first time in a while they were all free. Their freedom was pushed out of their minds when they were being sabotaged by arrows as they attempted total escape.

**

* * *

**

With Jack 

Jack dodged fruit that the woman were throwing at him.

_Women, _he thought, _Always throwing something at me!_

"Stop it," he exclaimed. There he stood, with fruit on the ends of the bamboo shoot, just like a shish kebab.

**

* * *

**

With the Previously Caged People 

The natives lined up to spear the escapees, until a boy arrived alerting them that their chief has indeed escaped as well.

**

* * *

**

With Jack 

Jack bid farewell to the women and leapt forward to overpass the canyon below. He landed on the other side in almost imminent success, until he felt himself begin to fall backwards. He fell downwards until the shoot was wedged between the canyon walls.

"Oh bugger," he mumbled before falling again, all the way to the ground, with fruits falling around him.

**

* * *

**

The Freed People! 

After escaping the river the newly freed people made their way back to the _Pearl_.

"Haul loose the mooring lines," Pintel shout to Ragetti who chased after the monkey who had his eye.

"He got me eye," Pintel exclaimed, "He won't give it back!"

"How'd you get it back last time?"

"Our work's half done," Gibbs yelled as he came to the ship to find it almost completely untied by two strangely familiar men.

"We done it for you, knowin' you'd be coming back," Pintel stated in innocence.

"Make ready to sail boys," Gibbs yelled to his crew as they climbed aboard the ship.

"What about Jack," Will asked, "I won't leave without him!" Looking out on the beach, none other than Jack was running towards them, apparently alone, until the entire tribe of natives fanned out behind him in an apparent chase.

"Time to go," Michaela finished and made her way to the ship. Jack ran as fast as he could towards his ship to get away from these crazy natives who wanted to eat him.

Finally climbing aboard he called back, "Alas my children, this is the day you will remember as the day you—."

**SPLASH!**

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack climbed aboard his ship much to the displeasure of the natives.

**Bark.**

The Pelegostos turned to find a furry creature staring at them. They looked amongst themselves and began to run after it.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Yes I know these are terrible, but this is a necessary insert.

I am not receiving the reviews I wish, and it hurts that I spend a lot of time out of my busy life to watch DMC, take notes, write the chapter and then retype it, to receive at the most one review. I have a few very, very faithful reviewers and I appreciate this a lot. So all who read whether you review or not, please spread my story around so I can get a few more reviews. My dream is to get one hundred by the time it's over, and if my review rate does not go up I will stop writing DMC and not move on to AWE, a story I have planned and stories after the ten years as well.

On a better note…

Here are previews for the post AWE world.

**It's Captain, CAPTAIN Michaela Turner!**

After the events of the past months, my head isn't clear. The sea doesn't call to me as it used to, it's telling me to leave, find a new way to satisfy the call. If everyone I know (save for Rebecca) can end up Captain of a ship, why can't I? So now I am off to some unknown place to set out to find, MY touch of destiny, as Captain Michaela Turner.

**Those bloody Family Ties!**

My idea how POTC 4 would roll, but now written with Michaela and Rebecca, and a new character. Michaela is gone; Rebecca is left with her irritable sister and a crew that doesn't enjoy her at all. She is alone, and life sure brightens either that she can't sleep, is it her crying nephew, or that her friend is missing? Life spices up even more when Michaela decides to grace the _Empress_ with her presence after a year and a half of absence. Did Jack get his _Pearl_ back? Barbossa did what? Covers the ten years after AWE!


	7. This Chapter Title Wouldn't Fit!

**A/N: Thanks to _Agent047 _I found an amazing online script for DMC, and it is becoming easier to write! It's my job to add sisters but their job to write parodies, read them they're hysterical! **

**I sadly do not own anything but Michaela, Rebecca and lines you realize don't actually exist. :(. If I owned more you'd be watching this in theaters and not on your computer screen.**

XP

* * *

**Family Ties Too:**

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man.

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Finding People Who Are Finding Someone

* * *

Gibbs immediately ran up to the Captain who stood on deck totally saturated, accumulating puddles on deck. 

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," he announced.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack contradicted. Pintel and Ragetti, who stood behind the argument put a coat over Jack's shoulders and stood in salute.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory Captain," Gibbs interrupted.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills Master Gibbs," Jack told his first mate, "Now where is that monkey I want to shoot something!" Jack took out his pistol and searched for his every annoying namesake scampering around deck. Ragetti's eye then fell from the heavens onto deck accompanied with the screech of a monkey.

"Jack," two voices interrupted the Captain's epic quest to annihilate that blasted primate.

"Ah," he mumbled looking at the two people who decided to grace him with their presence.

_Will and, oh bugger, what's the girl's name? _he thought.

"Elizabeth and her sister are in danger," Will stated.

Jack ignored his colleagues and scoured the poop deck for his hairy little friend, "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on them, maybe lock them up somewhere," he put forth.

"They are locked up," Michaela exclaimed, "In a prison, bound to be hung for helping you!"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for ones mistakes," Jack said, but then found himself threatened with two swords and equally unhappy faces from Will and Michaela.

"I need that compass of yours Jack," Will told Jack threateningly, "We must trade it for Elizabeth and Rebecca's freedom." Jack ducked under the weapons in his face and moved to where his faithful first mate was.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?"

"We have a need to sail upriver."

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Worry flooded Mr. Gibbs' face as he stared blankly at the Captain.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Michaela shout.

"Michelle, I shall trade you and your fair brother the compass, if you help me find this," Jack answered unrolling a scrap of cloth.

"You want us to find this," she asked looking at the intricately drawn diagram of a key.

"No, you want you to find this," Jack elaborated, "Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face and dearest Rebecca, savvy?"

"This is going to save my friend," Michaela asked taking Jack's possession.

"How much do you two know about Davy Jones?"

The siblings looked at each other and then expressed their replies, "Not much."

"Yeah, it's going to save them."

"Now leave me alone, got work to do!" Michaela walked off with her brother as she tied up her hair.

"Where'd he get Michelle from," she asked.

"He's probably drunk," her brother replied.

**On Some Random Ship**

It was a normal day, the crew was prepared for their voyage as they sailed gallantly out of the Harbor of Port Royal. That was, until some crewmembers came across two startling discoveries. A pair of dresses, one yellow and more intricately designed than the olive green one which accompanied it. The men grabbed them and began arguing over what fate lie with these intrusions.

"What's all this," the Captain shout entering the scuffle, "If you both fancy the dress, you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other." The crew snickered at his remark, all but a few.

"It's not like that sir," a sailor replied, "The ship is haunted." A few sailors nodded along with this statement.

"Is it now," the Captain asked, "You?" The Captain looked at the man holding the other dress in his hands awaiting an answer.

"There are multiple female presences among us," the other sailor answered, "The men, we can feel it."

"Belongs to a lady, widowed before her marriage, searching for her husband lost at sea," another added.

"And the smaller dress, possibly a sister or maid, destined to be with her elder," someone shout.

"Both virgin likely not," the original added. Elizabeth hears this as she stands a ways off painting the railing of the deck, completely disguised as a man. Sitting on the box next to her was Rebecca, disguised as well, cleaning a sword.

"I say we throw them overboard," the man who started the argument exclaimed, "Hoping the spirits will follow."

"No," his contradiction shout, "That will anger the spirits!" They fought over the two dresses again, hoping to finally be in possession of the two.

"Enough, Enough, you're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of ye," the Captain boomed, "Now this appears to be as no more that we have a stowaway on board two young woman, by the looks of it, I want you to search the ship and find her."

"Oh, and, eh, she's probably naked." The entire crew looked as if they were listening the entire time after the Captain's statement. Hoots and hollers were shout and the search began. Realizing they had to seem somewhat enthralled by the situation before them, Elizabeth and Rebecca joined.

* * *

**A/N2: So did you like? R&R!**


	8. Voodoo, Monkeys and A Flying What?

**A/N: _Fictionfrek101 _was kind enough to post my name in her latest chapters for more reviews! So all who read this should read her AU DMC story** A Marriage Uninterrupted**. It's really cool and a great spin off of the movie! READ IT! XP. Some trivia for you all as well. I got "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Pirates" and some fascinating things really parallelled with POTC.**

"If he had been in the navy, chances are the pirate would wear a scarf around his neck as a sweat cloth."

Who in POTC accomplishes this criteria of a pirate? (cookies for who knows). XP

Fun fact...

"Interestingly, the slang expressions used by seamen and sailors connected to flogging have filterd down into our daily vocabulary with their original meeanings evolving over time. For instance, no crewman wished the captain to give the order to 'let the cat out of the bag.' When the offender was stripped to his waist and tied to either a hatch grating, or mast, a silence normally enveloped the ship. Officers often chided the men saying, 'cat got your tongue,' because as a group they were afraid to speak. If a ship's deck was not wide enought for a strong man to give a proper arch to the whip, it was said the ship had "no room to swing a cat.'"

**That so happens in POTC! And as always READ, REVIEW, AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS!**

**

* * *

**

Family Ties Too: 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Voodoo, Monkeys and A Flying What?

* * *

The crew traveled into a dense murky forest in two over cramped longboats, it almost felt like déjà vu for Michaela and Will.

"Why is Jack spooked of open sea," Michaela inquired to the first mate.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones, a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness," Gibbs began, "The Kraken." Michaela and Will exchanged glances, they had heard stories of the fabled sea monster and its master before.

"They say the stench of its breath is," he continued with a look of pure disgust, almost as if he had a firsthand experience, "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses."

The man with the wooden eye and his companion made a face at each other as well, "If you believe such things," Gibbs finished.

"And the key will spare him that," Will asked.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs said, "Bad enough to visit, her."

"Her," Michaela asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aye." She rolled her eyes and looked at the surroundings. People with candles lined the swamp and stared at their new company. The Captain took a confident step up to the landing of the shack before them.

"No worries, mates Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves," he vociferated, "Nigh inseparable we are, were, have been, before." The Captain rubbed his chin in uncertainty and looked around.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about," the Captain replied.

"Mind the boat," the First Mate told Will.

"Mind the boat," Will told Michaela.

"Mind the boat," Michaela said to Ragetti, no way was she going to stay out of this endeavor.

"Mind the boat," Ragetti told his friend.

"Mind the boat," Pintel continued to Marty.

"Mind the boat," Marty said to Cotton.

"Mind the boat," his parrot squawked and flew off, leaving Cotton ultimately to mind the boat. Jack looked over his shoulders cautiously and inched his way into the hut.

"Jack Sparrow," she said slowly looking at her old friend.

"Tia Dalma," he exclaimed narrowly avoiding a jar of eye-balls.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," she continued approaching Jack, only to see two faces who distracted her attention.

"You two, William and Michaela Turner, you have each your own, touch of destiny," she said smoothly changing her subject.

"You know us," Will questioned confused of how this woman he knew of about thirty seconds knew their names.

"You want to know me," Tia Dalma stated advancing towards Will.

"There'll be no knowing here," Jack shout coming between the two, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped," his companion answered, "Come." The crew was led to a room in the back.

"Come," Jack repeat shoving Michaela into a chair.

"What service may I do ya," Tia Dalma inquired, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," the Captain answered immediately, lifting a cover off of a cage, with Jack the monkey inside.

"Look, an undead monkey."

**BANG.**

"Top that!"

"The payment is fair," Dalma finished releasing the monkey from the cage.

Gibbs cringed, "You have no idea how long it took us to catch that," he mumbled.

"The payment is fair."

"We're looking for this," Michaela stated putting the scrap of cloth on the table before her, "And what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this," Dalma asked.

"Maybe," Jack defended, "Why?"

"Ah," she exclaimed, "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants, or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own."

"Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What's inside," Gibbs questioned enthusiastically.

"Gold, jewels, unclaimed properties of a valuable nature," Pintel exclaimed.

"Nothing bad I hope," his comrade said shakily.

"You know of Davy Jones yes," Dalma inquired, "A man of the sea, a great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men." Jack looked cautiously as he stole something off the table.

"What vexes all men," Will asked.

"The sea," Gibbs inquired.

"Sums," Pintel shout.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Pintel stated. He was confronted with strange glances from his companions, it did happen to be the biggest thing he ever said…

"A woman," Jack shout at the stupidity of the crew.

"A woman," his female comrade complied, "He fell in love."

"No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs shout.

"Same story, different version and all are true, see it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea, he never stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest," Michaela asked tired of these sea tales children were told.

"Him heart," she answered.

"Literally or figuratively," Ragetti inquired

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel contradict, "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world, the key he keep with him at all times," Dalma finished.

"You knew this," Will asked Jack who was busy trying on jewelry.

"I did not, I didn't know where the key was, but now we do so, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

"Let me see your hand," Tia Dalma demanded. Jack went to give his right hand to the woman and last minute switched to his bandaged one. She unwrapped it to reveal a nasty black growth in the center of his palm.

"The black spot," Gibbs screeched doing some sea superstition counteracting thing, "The black spot!"

"The black spot," Pintel and Ragetti shout follwing Gibbs in his strange actions.

"My eyesight's as good as ever just so you know," Jack added sarcastically. Tia Dalma left and rummaged around her back room, talking to herself in some native dialect, she returned with a canister of sand.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years, land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you."

"Dirt," Jack asked shocked, "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it give it back."

"No," Jack said taking precaution over his new possession and guarding it from the weary eyes of those around him.

"Then it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the _Flying_ _Dutchman_," Michaela stated coming to a conclusion of the past events.

"A touch of destiny," Tia Dalma finished tossing some crab claws along with some other oddities onto a table.


	9. Traded Souls

**A/N: Sorry this was rather short compared to the others! I'm trying to update often this week because mid-terms start next week and they are my priority. Make note to remember how Jack addresses Will and Michaela and how Davy and his crew percieve them.

* * *

**

Family Ties Too: 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

Of A Squid Man.**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Traded Souls

* * *

Michaela awoke to be pulled to her knees by her brother, who stood accompanied by four other men. Surprisingly, her hat was still on and she assumed her disguise.

"Six men still alive, the rest have moved on," a man with a hammer-head shark for a head said with his teeth showing. A booming step was heard approaching and Michaela stared at the Captain's strange figure and features. Davy Jones positioned himself in front of a quavering sailor and lit his pipe.

"Do you fear death," he asked, "Do you fear the dark abyss?"

"I can offer an escape."

"Don't listen to him," another man snapped. He held a crucifix and was shaking as well.

Davy reached at him with his crab-claw hand and asked darkly, "Do you not fear death?"

"I'll take my chances sir," he replied.

Davy glanced at his crewmen, who carried out the necessary action of killing the man. Michaela buried her face in her brother's shoulder as he turned his head as well.

"Cold blood," another sailor screeched.

"Life is cruel," Davy snarled, "Why should the afterlife be any different!"

"I offer you a choice, join my crew, postpone your final judgment," Jones soliloquized, "Will ye serve?"

The random sailor he picked looked up at the squid-faced man and shakily answered, "I will sir."

Davy smiled, _Another useless soul to fix that broken rigging _he thought. Reaching the end of the line of sailors, the Captain noted a man accompanied by a young boy, who were not nearly as damaged as the other sailors.

"You two are neither dead nor dying," he snarled, "What is your purpose here?" Will gave Michaela a look not to respond, but she did anyway.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt," she answered with an attempted deeper voice.

"What is your purpose here," Davy asked again taken by surprise.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt, was I not clear before?"

"Did he now, I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer," the Captain stated.

**The **_**Black**__**Pearl**_

Jack looked through his spyglass and saw the slimy, squid-faced man (or what's left of what was once a man) he made a deal with long ago. Suddenly the face was closer and Jack lowered his looking glass to find Davy in the midst of his very person. Davy's crew materialized once again and withheld Jack's crew.

"Oh," Jack sighed weighing the situation in his mind.

"You have a debt to pay," Davy snarled approaching Jack again, Jack recoiled as his companion continued, "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," Sparrow corrected.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'," Davy boast as his crew laughed behind him.

"Yeah, I gave you payment, one soul to serve on your ship is already over there," Jack announced.

"One soul is not equal to another," Davy protest.

"So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price," Jack said hastily grabbing Jones' hand.

"Price," Davy asked inquisitively.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul's worth?"

"One hundred souls, three days."

"You're a darling, mate," Jack exclaimed, "Send me those two back and I'll be started right away!"

"I keep the boys, a good faith payment," the hammerhead man hissed as he prevented Jack from moving, "That leaves only ninety-eight to go!" The crew cackled at their newfound plan.

_Boys? _Jack thought, _I've been calling the poor lad Michelle lately, it's obviously Michael!_

"Have you not met Will and Michael Turner," Jack asked seriously, "They're noble, heroic, terrific sopranos, sang me a great duet once, and the elder, he's due to be married, to a girl, betrothed, the younger best friends with his fiancée's sister."

"Dividing them from each other, amounting to the whole, would be half as cruel as letting them all be together," he continued, "Aye?" Davy remembered a fierce memory, almost the type that will cause you to rip your heart out (pun intended! XP) and snorted.

"I keep the boy, ninety-eight souls-ah, but I wonder, Sparrow," Davy asked, "Can you live with this, can you condemn innocent men friends, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jack thought this over and came to a conclusion.

"Yep, I'm good with it, shall we seal it in blood, I mean ink?" Davy grasped Jack's left hand with his tentaclly one and performed some sort of quasi shake.

"Three days," was the last fading thing Jack heard before his ship was rid of the sea-creature ridden beasts. He looked down at his now clearing hand.

"Mr. Gibbs," he asked.

"Aye," his First Mate replied.

"I feel sullied and unusual."

"How do you intend to harvest these ninety-eight souls," Gibbs inquired.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be," Sparrow pointed out.

"Tortuga," Gibbs stated.

"Tortuga," Jack complied wiping his slimy hand on his friend's shirt.


	10. Tortuga

**A/N: I got so excited for Beckett bashing that I accidently switched him and Norry. XP

* * *

**

Family Ties Too: 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Tortuga

* * *

The ship where Elizabeth and Rebecca were stowed away on sailed through the dark sea with ease. Its Captain was below deck with some crewmen arguing over the tight hold of the East India Company.

"It's an outrage," the Captain exclaimed tossing a packet of papers on the table, "Port tariff's buried in fees, wharf handling and, heaven help us, pilotage."

"Are we all to work for these India Trading Company, then." The Captain was truly angered by the excessive fees.

"I'm afraid sir, Tortuga is the only free port left in these waters," a sailor answered.

"A pirate port is what you mean," the Captain shout, "Well, I'm sorry, an honest sailor is what I am and make my living fair and I sleep well each night, thank you." After he silenced the larger of the two dresses floated past the picture windows of the Captain's Quarters, unbeknownst to the men.

Rebecca, still dressed as a young man, ran into the room and shout, "Sir, the dress!" The men high-tailed it out of the room and stood on deck where the dress appeared to be floating in mid-air. Rebecca pretended to be in awe, but knew very well that her sister was maneuvering it from the riggings above.

"She wants you to do something," a sailor yelled as the dress pointed to out beyond the railing. The men rushed to the side of the ship and looked out, seeing nothing. The dress moved to the other side, knocking over a lantern in the process.

"Look, there's the sign," a man exclaimed.

"It looks like entrails," another added.

"That'd be a bad sign," the Captain concluded. Elizabeth slid from her spot and sat on a barrel overlooking her creation.

"What's that over there," Rebecca exclaimed at the fire on deck. In a fancy girly writing (thanks to Rebecca) was written, Tortuga.

**

* * *

**

Tortuga 

Unruly drunk men wandered the streets with wenches on each arm. Although the late hour, not one of the swaggering buccaneers were a scarce bit tired. In a tavern, Gibbs sat at a table with a line of sailors waiting to join the crew of the _Pearl_. Lone behold, these men's' souls would be sold to Davy Jones as Jack's payment, all ninety-eight of them.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the _Black_ _Pearl_?"

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young," an older gentlemen said.

"You'll do, make your mark," Gibbs answered, "Next!"

"My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass scratch if I live or die," the next man spat.

"Perfect, next!" Jack sat in a corner waiting for his compass to steady.

"I know what I want, I know what I want," he muttered as it spun wildly with no hope of stopping.

"Me have one arm and a bum leg," scraggly man said with a deep unknown accent.

"It's the crow's nest for you," Gibbs answered.

"I know what I want," Jack persisted opening his compass again, no avail.

"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas, forever," a man said.

"Sooner than you think, sign the roster," Gibbs replied.

"Thanks very much." The sailor signed the roster and walked away.

"How we going," Jack asked.

"Including those four, that gives us," Gibbs said calmly, "Four!" Jack shook his compass again in hope of a heading, but still no. Another man, rum in hand, sauntered up to the roster.

"What's your story," Gibbs inquired again.

"My story," the man asked, "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind."

"I chased a man across the seven seas," he continued, and as Jack heard the striking resemblance in this man's voice he closed his compass and attempted a getaway, "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

"Commodore?"

"No, not anymore weren't you listening," Norrington shout, "I nearly had you all of Tripoli, I would've, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it did you?"

"So do I make your crew or not, you haven't said where you're going, somewhere nice!"

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrington asked loudly after turning the table over that Gibbs was seated at. The tavern went silent and stared at this man causing a ruckus.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrington shout as Jack tried to make away inconspicuously behind a plant, "Or should I kill you now."

Jack weighed his options, he had a pistol aimed at him and he could run or not, "You're hired."

"Sorry, old habits and all that." Norrington cocked his weapon and went to shoot Jack.

"Easy sailor," men shout grabbing the former Commodore's arm and pointed it upward, hitting a light fixture. The bullet ricocheted and broke a man's rum bottle, causing him to punch the man next to him. In a moment, the entire tavern joined the brawl.

"Time to go," Jack shout replacing the plant.

"Aye," Gibbs replied standing up. They both maneuvered through the ruckus trying to make it upstairs in one piece.

**

* * *

**

Rebecca's POV 

"Rebecca are you sure this is where you were last time," my sister asked me as we approached a tavern. We opened the door to see a man punch another man, steal his drink and run off.

"Sure is," I answered. One thing made me rethink if I was truly in the same bar, in the middle of the fight ensuing below stood a grimy, mangy, yet recognizable James Norrington.

"Is that—," Elizabeth asked me, suspecting the same thing as myself.

"I believe so," I replied.

"Let's go join," my sister exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs and unsheathing her sword. I had one, and after months of Michaela's training was fully capable of handling one, but decided to stay in my sister's shroud, she was much better than I.

**

* * *

**

With Jack (but not his POV) 

Jack tried futilely to find a hat that suited his persona. It was a bloody shame that his was lost, and none seemed to truly fit him the same as his old friend. Back below, between swigs of rum, Norrington fought off everyone who came at him. The music came to a stop and there stood James and Elizabeth with Rebecca sandwiched between the two as an act of defense.

"Come on then," he shout, "Who wants some?"

"Form an orderly line and I'll have you all one by one!" Rebecca rolled her eyes, grabbed Norrington's bottle and brought it over his head.

"I was planning to do that," she shout nonchalantly. The surrounding men raised their remaining glasses in agreement and the brawl concluded. They grabbed Norrington and tossed him in the pig-pen laughing and tottering away to continue their drunken behaviors. Standing in the door, seeing Elizabeth and Rebecca, was none other than Mercer, Beckett's right hand man. Elizabeth knelt next to her ex-fiancé and took in his grimy countenance.

"James Norrington, what has the world done to you?"


	11. Father Dearest?

**A/N: This chapter was added to and hopefully is a bit better!

* * *

**

Family Ties Too: 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Father Dearest?

* * *

**

Davy Jones sat at his organ playing fervently with his tentacles. His passion besides the sea was his music; it had some sort of power that overcame him. Meanwhile on deck, Michaela was fighting a losing battle with her hat and the wind. The pouring rain didn't help much either. For the past two days, the traded souls were put to good hard work, today's job, hoisting a gun. It was beyond Michaela why they were doing it, especially in this weather.

"This serves no purpose," she muttered to her brother.

"Oh stop complaining," Will replied. Michaela stuck her tongue out him and continued to ignore the rope-burn she was getting.

"Heave," the man on duty yelled as the gun made it nowhere. Michaela wiped her wet face and continued to pull the rope before her.

"Secure the mast tack line Mr. Turner," he then shout, "Secure it!"

The lone two mortals abandoned the line they were pulling to secure the mast line they were assigned to. Michaela only followed because she was known to be a boy.

"Step aside," she yelled at her brother.

"Move over," Will shout at his sister.

"You move," Michaela replied. Everything started out as an argument between siblings, until another man joined them.

"This is my job," the man with a starfish on his face said quietly.

"It's actually mine," Michaela clarified glaring at her brother. Bootstrap took a moment to look closer at the two people before him.

_The taller and older looks a great deal like William…_

In Will's mind, the same thing was happening, _this man looked a great deal like father…_

Bootstrap let go of the line and watched his son be pulled away along with it. Left in front of him was a younger person who looked a great deal like his son. Except, its facial features were a bit softer, its figure different as well. Michaela stared at the man before her, he had known Will, but from where?

_Could it be her?_ he thought. They stared at each other until Bootstrap reached out and took the person's hat off. Sure enough, a much longer mess of dark hair toppled out. She was indeed his daughter.

"Michaela," he mumbled looking at the girl before him. He had finally found the daughter he never met, but with his luck in the worst of circumstances.

"What are you doing here," he demanded. The only reason why they would be here was that they died at sea, the last thing he wanted to happen to either of them. Michaela on the other hand, was speechless. She had no idea how to react to what was going on.

"Haul that weevil to his feet," the boatswain called, but noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"What do we have here?" Bootstrap stepped in front of Michaela and blocked her from the boatswain's forthcoming hand.

"She's my daughter," he stated. The Bo' sun laughed maniacally at his statement.

"And that one's your son I'm presuming."

"Yes," Bootstrap answered.

"Five lashes for him," the Bo' sun bellowed, "Then we take care of her."

**

* * *

**

Michaela's POV 

It was too hard to put any of this through my mind. This man before me, covered in sea creatures, most obvious a starfish, was my father. This is the day I've dreamed of since I was a little girl, why am I not excited. I should be extremely happy, but the setting and forthcoming events of this situation did not lend a helping hand. My brother is awaiting five lashes, no doubt I'm next, and we're stuck aboard the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ as leverage for Jack. He is such an insolent bastard and wait until I get my hands on him…

"No," my father shout grabbing the Bo' sun's arm as he went to hit Will.

"Impeding me in my duties," he asked, "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all," he said stepping forward.

"Will ye now," a voice asked. We all turned to see none other than Davy Jones staring at us.

"And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

"He's my son," my father said shakily.

"And look what else he's got," the Bo' sun cackled grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into the mess, "His precious little daughter." The crew laughed menacingly and someone even spat on me, if I were in a better mood, I would have spat right back at him or her.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this," the Captain shout, "Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." I stood shaking behind my father as the Captain passed him his weapon. I grabbed his arm in preventing any harm to my brother, but he was ahead of me.

"I won't," my father shout pushing the whip away.

"The cat's out of the bag Mr. Turner," Davy exclaimed as my father still resisted, "Bo' sun!" Davy prepared to hand the weapon to the proper assailant.

"No," my father resists finally taking the whip. I screamed as I was pulled of my father's arm and held by the crew waiting what would happen to my brother. A crewmember wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into earshot.

"Watch closely missy," he grumbled, "You're next!"

_**Crack! **_

I squeezed my eyes shut, bit my lip, drawing blood, and turned my head, this was unbearable. It was impossible to eliminate the harsh sound of the beating before me out of my mind. An eternity passed between the next four lashes, and after my brother was tossed down below deck, I was brought before the Captain. I stood shaking unbearably, blood oozing down my chin, the rain made it appear as I was crying as well.

"Five for 'er," the Bo' sun asked excitedly. The Captain looked at me, with all the hate behind his clear blue eyes, his tentacles quivering as I attempted to stare him down. My tense, expressionless face seemed to somewhat faze him, he turned away and cackled.

"Watching that was enough for her," Davy answered, I sighed in relief.

"But it's bad luck to have a woman aboard," a few crewmembers shout.

"Bad luck for 'er," another shout wrapping his arm around me. I pushed him away with a gag and stepped away.

"She works hard and won't get in any more trouble," the Captain stated, "Aye?" I nodded and followed the trail of blood until I found my father and brother. They had been talking about the key, because the scrap of parchment was still in my brother's hands. I wiped my chin and approached them.

"Michaela," my father said quietly, the name apparently new to him. He offered a hug but I refused and went immediately to see how Will was doing. He would have to learn that the closest person to a father that I ever had was my brother, and that the past experience made me think very low of my actual father.

"I'm fine," Will answered as I continually fussed over him. He then stared at me expecting something to happen.

"All you speak of is when you finally get to meet Father, this isn't how I expected you to act."

"That wasn't how I expected my father to act," I answered pulling my hair back and walking away. My father turned away, hurt by my statement. I sat down on a chair at the end of a hall.

"Michaela, cut the man some slack," my brother stated standing before me, "I've already forgiven him."

"You know I hold grudges," I replied, "Maybe he'd know if he was here when I grew up!" I pushed past my brother and into my room. Looking up at the ceiling I fell into a fitful sleep often wondering what Rebecca is up to now…


	12. Leaving Tortuga and Beckett as a Dealmak

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have stupid midterms, but they're over tomorrow! For all who like Norry I just started posting a new story involving him and our other favorite characters, take a read!

* * *

**

Family Ties Too: 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Leaving Tortuga and Beckett as a Dealmaker

* * *

**

"Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth shout approaching the _Black_ _Pearl_.

"Come to join me crew lads," Jack exclaimed noting the two able bodied souls before him.

"I've come to find the man I love." Jack made a face and told Mr. Gibbs to remove the lad in their presence. Norrington walked away and vomited into the water, Rebecca made a face.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth clarified. Jack turned and looked inquisitively at the lad before him.

_Of course! _he thought in his mind _It's Lizzie and what's her face…_

"Elizabeth, Rebecca," he exclaimed remembering her sister's name, Jack then turned to Gibbs, "Hide the rum." The Captain handed his first mate his bottle and approached his new companions.

"You know these clothes do not flatter you at all," Jack shout coming even closer, "It should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have an old dress in my cabin—."

"Jack," Rebecca cut him off, "I know Michaela and Will came to find you, where are they?"

"Michaela," Jack mumbled softly, _It was never Michael, or Michelle…_

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will and Michelle have been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

"Michaela," Rebecca corrected assertively.

"Yeah, her," Jack finished.

"Davy Jones," Elizabeth inquired, stunned at such a sea legend actually existing.

Norrington lifted his head from his hangover vomiting syndrome and stated, "Oh please, the Captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_?"

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here," Jack demand looking at the muck covered, vomiting man before him.

"You hired me, I can't help if your standards are lax," James replied.

"You smell funny," Jack came back as stuck his tongue out at James.

"Jack," Rebecca interject stopping the two men from pointlessly arguing.

"What," Jack asked looking slightly insulted.

"All I want is to find Michaela and her brother," Rebecca said astutely.

"Are you certain, is that what you want most?"

"Of course," Rebecca answered. Jack draped his arm over Rebecca's shoulder causing a nasty look from her.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will and Michelle most," Jack elaborated leading Rebecca away.

"Michaela!"

"And you'd have a way of doing that," Elizabeth inquired stepping between Jack and her sister.

"Well there is a chest—," Jack started.

"Oh dear," James mumbled again.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," he continued.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones," Pintel exclaimed beating his fist on his chest causing Rebecca to gasp slightly.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, Including saving brave William and," Jack paused, glared at Rebecca and emphasized, "**Michaela** from their grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him do you," James asked looking at Elizabeth and Rebecca. Rebecca shook her head, and it appeared as Elizabeth did.

"How do we find it," she asked.

"With this," Jack stated pulling out a compass, "My compass is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of broken," James added before going to vomit again.

"True enough, my compass does not point north."

"Where does it point," Elizabeth and Rebecca asked excitedly.

"To what you want most."

"You're lying," Rebecca shout.

"Are you telling the truth," Elizabeth asked.

"Every word love, and what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To find Michaela and Will," Rebecca interject as Jack placed the compass in her hands.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack correct stepping away. He appeared again to look at the steady needle.

"Mr. Gibbs," he exclaimed.

"Cap'n."

"We have heading."

"Finally, cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas," Gibbs ordered.

"Miss Swanns," Jack said urbanely inviting Elizabeth and Rebecca aboard. James attempted to follow, swaying violently, only to find a goat in his arms.

"Welcome to the crew former Commodore," Pintel shout running off after bestowing the goat upon his new crewmate.

**

* * *

**

Port Royal 

Beckett stood by his map of the world and unsheathed a sword. It was a fine craft of metal, worth more than a pretty penny, especially with the gold filigree inlaid in the handle.

"There's something to knowing the exact shape of the world and man's place in it," the Lord state to his prisoner, Weatherby Swann, "Don't you agree?

"I assure you these are not necessary," the Governor stated holding out his hands. He no longer had on his wig and was wearing tattered clothes.

"I had you brought here because I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughters."

"You have news of them," Weatherby asked excitedly.

"Most recently seen on the island of Tortuga," Mercer stated, "Then left in the company of the known pirate, Jack Sparrow, and other fugitives from justice."

"Justice," Swann stated with a chuckle, "Hardly."

"Including the previous owner of this sword," Beckett finished, then sheathing the sword he held, "I believe."

"Our ships are in pursuit and justice will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal, I personally find it distasteful to even contemplate the horror facing all those on board." He then looked Governor Swann dead in the eye.

"What do you want from me," Swann finally asked.

"Your authority as Governor, your influence in London, and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company."

"To you," the Governor scoffed.

"Shall I remove these shackles," Beckett asked looking up evilly at Swann.

"Do what you can for my daughters," Weatherby sighed giving in to this tyrant's power. In a moment the Governor's shackles were removed and rubbed held his chaffed hands.

"So you see, Mercer, every man has a price which he will willingly accept, even for what he hoped never to sell."


	13. Things Are Getting Dicey

**A/N: I find this chapter very deep. It may give clues of how later things will unfold. . PS I have started a new story, _Father, Things Are Not Always As They Seem. _It was very fun to enter the realm of anything involving Norry! I also have a oneshot I wrote a long time ago that has one review! So take a read at all my stories on my profile! Make me happy!

* * *

**

Family Ties Too: 

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Things Are Getting Dicey…

* * *

**

**The Flying Dutchman**

Michaela sat on a box watching the crew play dice. It wasn't too difficult to understand, but she did get lost a few times. After a few rounds her brother joined her.

"I wager ten years," the hammer-head shark crewman shout.

"I match the wager," some one added.

"Agreed," someone else stated.

"This is what they call fun," Will asked his sister. Michaela looked up at her brother and just shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't difficult to see when she was upset, if Michaela wasn't blabbing on about something of no importance, something was wrong. They had been there for a total of two weeks, and Michaela hadn't spoken to her father at all.

"Wondering how it's played," a voice asked disrupting the sole mortals aboard. Michaela lifted her head off her arms, which were on her knees, to look up and see her father. She laid her head back down and continued to watch, letting her brother answer for her.

"They try to deceive each other," Will told his father, "Except they include not just their own dice, everyone's." Michaela grabbed her brother's arm and brought him to earshot.

"What are they wagering," she whispered. Since Michaela refused to talk with her father she only spoke to him through her brother.

"What are they wagering," Will asked, semi-annoyed with his sister's stubbornness to cut the man a little slack.

"The only things we have, years of service," Bootstrap replied. Michaela still sat with her head on her knees, but now looking at the piece of cloth that brought them here.

"So any crew member can be challenged," Michaela stated lifting her head and entering the conversation. Both Will and Bootstrap stared at her in shock, she hasn't actually spoken to anyone in a while.

"Anyone," Bootstrap replied with a smile. Michaela looked down at the parchment, _Anyone_…

"I challenge Davy Jones." Everyone stopped, the music stopped as well. The crew began to laugh manically at the only woman aboard. She hadn't appeared fazed by her statement, she stood strong, ready to live up to what she just called out. Davy Jones had heard his challenge and appeared before his crew. He had least expected the other live one to challenge him, but lone behold, the girl stood before him.

"I accept," he spat glaring at her. Michaela made no face or action, she simply sat at the table, ready to beat her captor.

"The stakes."

"My soul, an eternity of servitude," Michaela replied without regret in her tone.

"No," her father and brother shout. Michaela narrowed her chocolate eyes, ready for whatever Jones were to throw at her.

"Against," Jones asked menacingly.

"I want this," Michaela answered tossing the drawing of the key on the table. Her lips lifted into a smile as he almost drew back in horror.

"How do you know of the key," Jones inquired as if this couldn't be true.

"That's not part of the game is it," Michaela hissed, "You can still walk away." Jones reached into his tentacle beard and drew something. It was an exact replica of the drawing on the paper, this is what they were looking for! Michaela took all the features of the key in and watched the Captain replace the key and sit across from her. She reached out and took a cup of dice, shaking them vehemently and slamming it on the table. Two others, Bootstrap and Will joined the game, as a shock to the two original players.

"I can take care of myself thank you," Michaela spat, glaring at her brother, "I grew very independently," she finished with a icy glare to her father.

"What's this," Jones demanded.

"I'm matching her wager," Will answered.

"I'm matching his," Bootstrap added.

"Please don't do this," Michaela begged her brother.

"You got yourself into this mess," he replied, "I'm getting you out of it."

"Stop squabbering," Bootstrap bellowed, "Die's cast, its your bid Captain."

"Four fours," Davy snarled.

"Four fives," Michaela stated coolly.

"Six fives," Will added.

"Six threes," cried Bootstrap. Davy lifted his cup slightly, revealing five fives.

"Seven fives," Davy retorted.

"Eight fives," Michaela pressed.

"Welcome to the crew lass," Davy cackled removing his cup.

"Twelve fives." All glances turned from Michaela to Bootstrap.

"Twelve fives, call me a liar, I upped the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble," the Captain shrieked revealing Bootstrap's dice, "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend two eternities on this ship."

"Master Turner, feel free to go ashore, the minute the next time we make port," he finished with a cackle, "And you missy." Michaela looked up at the Captain.

"Yeh've been promoted, from deckhand to our own personal wench." Fear flooded Michaela, she had been so strong, up till now.

"No one lays a hand on my daughter," Bootstrap stated standing between the Captain and Michaela. Michaela collapsed into a hug from her brother and continued to watch her father.

"Don't expect your eternities to be ever so pleasant," the Captain finished before walking away with his laughing crew.

"Fool," Will shout at his father, "Why did you do that."

"Because you'd lose," Bootstrap answered, "The thought of losing you two again is unbearable—." He wasn't able to finish his statement before he found Michaela latched to his middle. Will motioned for his father to return the hug, and he did.

"It was never about winning or losing," Michaela whispered.

"The key," Bootstrap exclaimed at the bright idea his daughter had, "You just wanted to know where it was."

"I forgive you father," she added. Michaela let go and smiled at her father. There was no doubt that she was extremely happy she had the chance to meet him.

"Now," Michaela stated putting her hands on her hips, "Where are we to commandeer said key?

**Later**…

Bootstrap sauntered up on deck and looked cautiously around. He came across the man on main watch.

"Captain says I am to relieve you," he told the man/creature. The person (well formerly…) gave him a confused snarl and continued to stare at him.

"Captain's orders." Meanwhile, below deck, two people were resorting to an old technique that hadn't been used in a long time. Michaela stood on her brother's back, just barely able to see into the Captain's quarters.

"Higher," she begged.

"I can go any higher," Will yelled as quietly as he could. It was much easier to do this when they were younger, now it was complete torture! Reaching up on her tippy-toes Michaela quickly glanced inside, seeing what she wanted to.

"He's—," she couldn't finish due to her loss of footing. Michaela came crashing down, much quieter though than if she hit the floor. The only thing heard was an "Oof," from her brother. After falling, she was now seated on her brother's chest.

"He's asleep." Will rolled his eyes and stood up. He slowly opened the door and Michaela crept inside, her face went white.

"What's wrong," Will whispered. No footsteps were heard, so he figured something must have happened.

"Come in and see this," she replied. After he was safely inside, Will joined his sister in staring at what was before them.

"That is very interesting," Michaela stated with a grin. The two then went to work. Michaela found something to lift his tentacles and Will checked if he really was asleep.

"I've got something," she exclaimed quietly returning with a quill and a stick. Her brother gestured for her to hand them to him. Michaela watched, almost holding her breath, as her brother attempted to get the key from the massive amount of tentacles preventing him from doing so. Michaela's heart stopped as a tentacle fell from the stick and hit the organ. The low rumble of the note boomed through the room. Davy's eyes fluttered open, Michaela did the only logical thing, she reached out for the music box before her and played it. She closed her eyes and hoped that he fell asleep the same way she did as a child. Sure enough, she opened her eyes and he was asleep. Michaela looked at her brother, and she smiled in glee, he had gotten the key! (nice rhyme!) The two then left and made their way up on deck.

"Here," Bootstrap said handing Will a knife, "Take this too." He then turned to Michaela.

"Your mother gave me this before I left," he told her handing the girl a necklace with a lone pearl on it, "It reminds me of her, just like you do." Michaela smiled and put it on, she then gave her father a hug.

"Now get yourselves to land," he ordered, "It was always in my blood to die at sea." Will put the knife back in its holder and stared at his father.

"It wasn't something you had to choose for yourself either," Michaela stated innocently.

"I could say I did what I had to when I left you two to go pirating," Bootstrap answered, "But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted."

"You both owe me nothing, now go."

"They'll know you helped us," Michaela exclaimed

"What more could the do to me," Bootstrap asked with a chuckle.

"I take this with a promise, I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you and not rest 'till this blade pierces his heart," Will said holding up the knife, "I will not abandon you,I promise." Michaela looked up at her father one last time, and then joined her brother in the longboat, their escape.


	14. Persuasion And Fishy Issues

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been awful busy and took some time to do this chapter. **

Family Ties Too:

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man. **

**Chapter 14: Persuade Me/Fishy Issues **

**The Black Pearl**

Rebecca quietly followed her sister as Elizabeth continued to follow Jack and Gibbs.

"Beckett," Jack exclaimed looking at the parchment he was holding.

"Yes, they're signed by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," Elizabeth replied. Jack took a closer look at the signature and stuck out his tongue.

"Will and Michaela have been working for Beckett, without saying one word about it," Gibbs shout. Jack made a noise in agreement and Gibbs continued.

"Beckett wants the compass, only one reason for that."

"He wants the chest," Rebecca announced making the connection.

"He did say something about a chest," Elizabeth recalled.

"If the Company controls the chest, then they control the seas," Gibbs shrieked.

"A truly discomforting notion loves," Jack stated motioning to Elizabeth and Rebecca.

"Bad, bad for every mothers' son and daughter who calls themselves pirate," Gibbs concluded, "I think there's a bit more speed that could be coaxed from these sails. Gibbs walked away shouting commands at the deckhands.

"Might I inquire to how you came across these," Jack asked the sisters.

"Persuasion," they replied.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not," Rebecca answered grabbing for the letters. Jack lifted them higher than her and turned.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize," Jack lectured reading the letters to Rebecca, "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." As Jack continued to read Norrington picked up his head to listen to this new opportunity.

"As if I could be bought for such a low price," Sparrow finished with a grin.

"Come on Jack give them back," Elizabeth whined.

"Persuade me," he replied.

"We have friends that have taught us how to handle a sword," Rebecca said coldly.

"Doubt that worked on you love," Jack snickered again walking away, "As I said, persuade me." Rebecca stormed below deck and left her sister to walk over to Norrington.

"It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me," James stated with a grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth avoided trying to walk away.

"Oh I think you do," Norrington persist.

"Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all," she replied. Norrington went to leave but turned for one final statement.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" He shook his head in a displeased manner and continued away. Elizabeth then picked up the compass and watched it spin until it stopped, pointing directly at Jack. She quickly closed it and made a face before putting it away.

Merchant Ship

Michaela sat in the cabin of a vessel that picked up her and her brother in the middle of the water. She had a blanket around her shoulders and was shaking violently. The Captain offered her something to drink and she graciously took it without uttering a single word. Seeing the lad's young age a crewmember helped clean out a scrape Michaela acquired on the Dutchman.

"Strange thing, to come upon a long boat so far out in open water," the Captain stated. Will nodded as he shook under his blanket as well.

"Just get us out of here, as fast as you can," Michaela stammered as she continued to shake.

"And what are we running from," the Captain inquired. Michaela opened her mouth to answer but decided not to as her brother stood up and approached a dress on a chair.

"That dress, where did you get it," he asked shakily.

"It was found aboard this ship, the crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate," the Captain told him.

"That's foolish," Will mumbled picking up the dress revealing another, smaller and olive green dress. Michaela's eyes widened and she leapt up and joined her brother.

"Exceedingly foolish," a crewmember reinforced.

"It brought good fortune," another announced, "The spirit told us pull in at Tortuga, and we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books of course," the Captain added with a smirk.

"I conclude some of your crew jumped ship there," Michaela announced tightly hugging Rebecca's dress.

"Why do you ask," the Captain questioned.

He was then cut off by a frantic crewmember shouting, "Captain, a ship's been spotted!"

"Colors?"

"She ain't flying any," the man answered.

"Pirates!"

"Or worse," the new passengers mumbled to themselves.

The Flying Dutchman

Davy Jones clutched the cloth drawing of the key that replaced the actual key under his beard. In his rage he grabbed Bootstrap by the neck as the ship in pursuit came closer and closer.

"You will watch this," Davy snarled as he watched some of his crewmembers spin a wheel on the foredeck.

"Let no joyful voice be heard. Let no man look up at the sky with hope and let this day be cursed by we who ready to raise," Jones paused to mount the tension before uttering his next words, "The Kraken."

"No," Bootstrap screamed at the top of his lungs as he was restrained by a few of his crew mates as the crank boomed into the deck, waiting to unleash the terror to come.

The Merchant Ship

The crew on the deck were running around in utter chaos quickly passing each other to reach the rail and watch the approaching ship. Will climbed to the crows' nest to get a better look. He forbid his sister to follow and made her stay on deck.

"We've doomed them all," Michaela mumbled picking up a sword and staying very close to the main mast.

"It's the Flying Dutchman," Will screamed as the ship shook violently causing him to fall from the crows' nest and hang by a line. Michaela screamed and began to climb up the mast after her brother.

"Get down," he yelled.

"I'm not leaving you," she answered assertively as she secured herself to the line her brother was holding. The sailors below tried to contemplate what was going on, until the Captain was plucked straight off the ship by a large tentacle.

"KRAKEN," the sailors yelled running around grabbing all the weapons they could. Tentacles leeched their way onto the deck and plucked men off with great ease. They soon reached the mast and snapped it clean in half launching Michaela straight into the water below, and her brother onto the sail in front of him.

"Micahela," he screamed as his sister fell straight into the water and at first not surfacing. As he screamed for his sister he plunged his knife into the sail. Shortly after, a head popped up out of the water and waved its hands. Michaela swam as far away as she could and watched the scene unfold. Soon enough, the kraken snapped the boat in two and swallowed the unfortunate crewmen who fell into its mouth. Will dived into the water with somewhat grace and watched the kraken take down the ship.

"Michaela," he yelled looking for his sister as he clung to a piece of the wreckage.

The Flying Dutchman

"The boy and his sister aren't here," the hammer-head pirate stated, "He must have been claimed by the sea."

"I am the sea," Davy boomed. He made his way over to Bootstrap and stared at him evilly.

"You need some time alone with your thoughts, brig!"

"What of the survivors," the hammer-head man asked as he eyed the line of survivors on the deck. Meanwhile, peeking through the side of the ship was none other than Michaela watching everything that was going on.

"There are no survivors," the Captain concluded after sending a scouring glance in Michaela's direction. She dodged his eyes and made her way to the bow of the ship, spotting her brother in the process.

"The chest is no longer safe, chart a course to Isla Cruces get me there first or it'll be the devil to pay," Davy yelled.

"First," the blowfish headed pirate inquired.

"Who's shoved that thieving charlatan onto my ship. Who told them of the key," Davy elaborate, "Jack Sparrow." The two laughed as the course was charted and set into play. Michaela helped her brother into the broken bow and there they sat, waiting to enact their own plan. Left behind at the sight of the destroyed ship, were the two dresses, which sunk to the bottom of the ocean, forgotten.


	15. He's Not A Good Man

**Family Ties Too:**

**The Annoying Metal Box**

**Which Contains**

**The Undead Beating Heart**

**Of A Squid Man.**

**Chapter 15: He's Not A Good Man**

On the deck of the _Pearl_ Rebecca sat lazily on the steps with her older sister. Rebecca was reading a book and Elizabeth stared straightforward out to the ocean.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Jack stated sitting between the two girls putting an arm around each girl. Rebecca slid it off and descended down the stairs to continue her reading.

"I just thought I'd be married by now," Elizabeth said quietly to not Jack in particular, "I'm so ready to be married." Jack uncorked his bottle of rum and offering it to her. Much to Rebecca's disgusted glance from the foredeck, Elizabeth took a sip and handed it back. Rebecca shook her head and sat down on the crate she found.

"Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here," Jack stated, "Right on this deck."

"Right now." Elizabeth copied her sister's previous face and got up, to look over the rail of the ship.

"Why not, we are very much alike you and I," he continued, "I and you, us."

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center," Elizabeth scoffed.

"And personal hygiene," Rebecca added with a grin. Her sister met her with a nasty look and Rebecca ran off again.

"Trifles," Sparrow "You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain," Elizabeth stated.

"One word, love curiosity," Jack continued, "You long for freedom, you long to do what you want to do because you want it."

"To act on selfish impulse, you want to see what it's like, one day you won't be able to resist." Elizabeth made another face and looked away.

Quickly changing the topic she asked, "Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine," he defended.

"Because you and I are alike and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it," she elaborate, "To do the right thing."

"I love those moments," Jack exclaimed, "I like to wave at them as they pass by!"

"You'll have the chance to do something, something courageous," the eldest Swann told Jack, "And when you, you'll discover something, that you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary," Jack spat.

"No I have faith in you," Elizabeth stated, "Want to know why?"

"Do tell dearie."

"Curiosity, you're going to want it, a chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow," Elizabeth whispered seductively leaning towards Jack with every word, "You won't be able to resist, you're going to want to know what it tastes like."

"Gross," Rebecca shout from the helm.

"Stow it," Elizabeth shout at her sister again.

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack sighed.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor," Elizabeth continued as Jack caressed her face until he noticed the returning of the black spot.

"Land ho," Gibbs yelled interrupting the situation.

"I need my jar of dirt," Jack mumbled as he walked away clenching his marked hand.

"Elizabeth Marie," a red faced Rebecca shout approaching her sister, "What in the King's name was that?"

"I don't know Becca," Elizabeth answered, somewhat ashamed.

"You're engaged," Rebecca shout.

"I bloody know," her sister screamed back.

"I can't believe you," the younger mumbled walking away to find the longboat taking them to shore. The boat trip was uneventful, except for Pintel and Ragetti arguing over how to pronounce kraken, and the long drawn out glares from the two sisters and occasionally Norrington. Upon reaching the shore, Jack took his coat off and took out a few shovels.

"Mind the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt," he ordered Pintel and Ragetti who stayed with the boat. Rebecca, Jack and Norrington followed Rebecca who was following the compass. They came across a place where the compass quit working. Elizabeth spun in circles and shook the compass as it pointed to Jack.

"It doesn't work," she shout sitting on the ground, "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

"It better not," Rebecca mumbled a ways off. Jack walked over and took a look at the compass on the sand.

"Yes it does, you're sitting on it," Jack answered.

"Beg your pardon," Elizabeth asked taken back by Jack's statement.

"Move," he told her shooing her away then signaling Norrington to start digging. Back with Pintel and Ragetti, the two were fooling around and mocking the Captain.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide," Pintel mimicked.

"I can join the circus," Pintel exclaimed balancing the shovel on his hand.

"Might I shine your shoe sir," Pintel asked playing along with his friend. At the same time on the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones was staring at the two through his spy glass.

"They're here, and I cannot set foot on land for near of a decade," he stated.

"Trust us to act in your stead," the hammer head shark man asked.

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail," Davy exclaimed, "Down then!" The crew shout in compliance and Pintel and Ragetti watched the ship descend behind them, dropping the shovels they were holding.


	16. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
